


long exposure

by tencentsforadance



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, also voices are hard to do, lost control of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tencentsforadance/pseuds/tencentsforadance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good life, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clubgetright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubgetright/gifts).



> this is for sitcomathon and it's only 700 words but WOW. i would write like one of these little snippets and give up and then write another and give up. please hit me with concrit. are the voices okay?  
> for clubgetright <3 <3 <3 please, please enjoy

“Dad, no one watched your weird New Zealand show. Listen think about ‘Garlic Love’- comes with a free breath mint!”

He chuckles, but then forces his face to grow stoic again. “Louise, no. Burger of the Day is _my_ thing. Besides, Flight of the Concords is a classic. People will love it.” He stares proudly at the sign, written in blocky letters, _Flight of the Chicken con Corde._

“Fifty people watched that show. You look at how many customers we get…Well, you do the math.” She swings herself on top of the counter, chalk in hand. “Help me help you here, okay?”

“Oh my God,” Bob snaps, snatching the chalk from Louise’s hands.

“On a completely unrelated note,” she yells as he walks away, “Try to incorporate Pepper Jack cheese today, okay?”

 

***

“Spaghetti for dinner? That’s basically sugar and pasta! All right!”

And suddenly the kitchen gets very, very quiet very, very fast. Bob is the first to break the silence, “Louise,” he says and then bursts out laughing.  In between breaths he manages, “You sound just like your mother.”

Tina and Gene share a shocked look with each other from across the table before they both look to stare at Louise, shocked. “You do.” Tina says, awed.

“Quick, tell me to go clean my room so I can ignore you!”

Louise clenches her tiny first and slugs him in the arm, but it doesn’t even faze him. “Or tell me to bring in air freshener _before_ I go to the bathroom.”

At the same time, Bob says in a flat tone, _Gene,_ Linda, jumps out of her char.

“My baby is growing up, oh my god!” Linda runs to the other side of the table and wraps her arms around Louise. She wriggles to break free but Linda holds on like a vice, and keeps gushing, “My baby! Looks just like her daddy, but acts just like her Mama!” She peppers kisses all over the top of Louise’s head.

Tina looks at her dad, eyes huge behind her glasses, “Does that mean I’m just like you, Dad?”

Gene chimes in, “I’m a fun mix between the two.”

“Lies!” Louise shouts

***

The two of them are stretched out on their bellies, magazines and a notebook with extensive notes placed before them.

“Tina, you have to know that pink isn’t your color. Your thirteenth birthday? Disaster. Maybe lavender?”

“Lavender for my wedding? Do people wear lavender wedding dresses?”

“Honey,” Gene begins, his eyes earnest, “It’s your day. You wear a lavender dress and have dad cater and you don’t let anyone take that from you girlfriend!”

Tina nods thoughtfully as she carefully cuts out a picture of Jimmy Jr. from the school yearbook.

 

***

“I just thought it would be more interesting? Maybe?”

“Tina,” Louise explains with an eye roll, “You just have to poke it.”

“No but- she had a life. She probably had seal babies. Where are those seal babies? Lost without their mother? Do they even know she’s here?”

Louise takes Tina’s hand and wraps her hand around the stick. “Now all you do,” she says, “is poke-it-like-this.”

Tina grunts and at the satisfying smack that comes from it Tina drops to the ground, crying.

“Shh,” Louise kneels next to her. “You’ll learn, baby, you’ll learn.

***

“Bobby, please. We got a babysitter for the day, please; can we just go shopping in peace?”

“Linda, if we don’t have to deal with the kids, why would we have to do something so mind-numbingly boring?”

“Bobby,” she starts, drawing out his name, “The restaurant’s been doing okay, and we deserve to treat ourselves.”

“I wanted a toaster oven! I said I wanted one and we both agreed it wasn’t a good time- but I’m thinking that maybe you think there never is a good time.”

“I know, I know,” Truthfully, she doesn’t want a toaster oven. They have a regular oven and a toaster- she doesn’t understand the appeal. “Maybe after, okay? And we can get some frozen yogurt too.”

He grumbles but accepts the pile of clothes in her hand.

Later, they don’t get frozen yogurt, but pick up a gallon of ice cream and get some toppings (Chocolate sauce for Gene, Gummy Bears for Louise, Strawberry sauce for Linda, Sprinkles for Tina, plain for Bob). The pile of clothes they bought that will, of course, eventually end up in the back of his closet, but the kids demand a fashion show anyway.

Somehow it ends up with Tina blasting ‘Flawless’ from her iPod shuffle, an ice cream stain on the rug, and all of the kids piled on his bed, their eyes slowly closing.

Bob decides to let them sleep there for the night.


End file.
